ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel Traitor
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Civilian Coreworlds #Pirate Controlled Sector #Pirate Homeworlds #Rebel Controlled Sector #Rebel Stronghold #Auto Controlled Sector #Federation Controlled Sector at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a BOARDERS_FED/OUTLAW/OUTLAW_HOME/REBEL/CONSTRUCTION or NEUTRAL_CIVILIAN type beacon under the title CE_BOARDERS_TRAITOR. ----''Your jump leads to a remarkable binary star system. The view is beautiful, but there is nothing else around. As you wait for the FTL to charge, you suddenly feel the cold barrel of a blaster-gun pressed into your neck. "Sorry, Captain, I was spying for the Rebels all along and I have already informed the fleet of your position. A patrol ship is on its way." Treason!'' * The Rebel Fleet moves ahead 1''' jump. '''(Unless the Slug option is chosen.) # Security Alert! #* You and your crew reach for their blasters simultaneously. Your treacherous crewman reacts too slow and a vicious melee breaks out. As promised, a Rebel ship jumps in. #** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) #*** You lose 1''' random crew member who becomes an enemy and fight a Rebel Gunboat #* Your chief of security has already moved into position. A sniper shot from their blaster rifle eviscerates the traitor, but, as promised, a Rebel ship jumps in soon afterwards. You should never have trusted this person. #** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) #*** You lose '''1 random crew member and fight a Rebel Gunboat. #**** (Clone Bay) You remember to quickly purge the traitors data from the clonebay. Cloned Rebel sympathizers is the last thing you need aboard the ship. # Remind your crew member about what you have been through together. #* You assure your crewmember that you respect them regardless of where their allegiances lay before. This does not have to end in bloodshed, you propose that they can still be part of your crew. The Rebel spy is surprised. They stop to think for a second. #** Continue... #*** "Do you think I'm stupid?" They hit you over the head with their gun and fire a few potshots at your crew before jumping for the lift. The hangar doors have been opened. The traitor escapes in one of your shuttles! As promised, a Rebel ship jumps in and takes them on board. #**** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) #***** You lose 1''' random crew member and fight a Rebel Gunboat. #****** '''(Clone Bay) You remember to quickly purge the traitors data from the clonebay. Cloned Rebel sympathizers is the last thing you need aboard the ship. #*** "You don't understand anything. The Rebel fleet will bring prosperity and peace for everyone. For the Rebellion!" They fire a few unaimed shots and jump into the lift. The hangar doors have opened. The traitor escapes in one of your shuttles! As promised, a Rebel ship jumps in. #**** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) #***** You lose 1''' random crew member and fight a Rebel Gunboat. #****** '''(Clone Bay) You remember to quickly purge the traitors data from the clonebay. Cloned Rebel sympathizers is the last thing you need aboard the ship. #* You assure your crewmember that you respect them regardless of where their allegiances lay before. This does not have to end in bloodshed, you propose that they can still be part of your crew. The Rebel spy is surprised. They stop to think for a second. "Ah whatever, I never liked these idiots anyway. Let's take on this Rebel ship!" They returns to their station. You can talk about this later, because as promised a Rebel ship jumps in. 'sic' #** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) #*** Fight a Rebel Gunboat. # (Slug Crew) You knew this would happen... #* Having telepaths on board really contributes to personal security. Your Slug addresses the Rebel spy, "Have you not realized that your blasssterss magazine hasss been emptied? We knew about your intentionss sssince you came aboard. We let you sssee the wrong flight data as well. No Rebel sship will come." #** Continue... #*** "We even know that you have doubtss about the Rebel fleet and thought about abandoning your missssion. You already have contributed greatly to thiss crew. If you want to join the Captain for real, now isss the time!" Your Rebel affiliated crew member is pretty embarrassed. They admit that they thought about changing sides. Your Slug will continue to have an eye on them, just in case. #**** Nothing happens. # (Small Bomb) Press the panic button on your pocket terminal. #* Your ex-crewman suddenly gasps in pain. You take cover behind your chair, shortly before the bomb that has been teleported into their gut explodes. The ship computer reports, "Anti-treason procedure executed." The bridge looks pretty messy. Apart from the cleaning, you will also have to deal with the Rebel ship that just jumped in. #** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) #*** You lose 1''' random crew member, '''1 missile and fight a Rebel Gunboat. #**** (Clone Bay) You remember to quickly purge the traitors data from the clonebay. Cloned Rebel sympathizers is the last thing you need aboard the ship. Rebel Gunboat (Traitor Killed) * (When the ship wants to escape) ''The patrol boat prepares to retreat. Your treacherous crewman wants to escape your vengeance.'' * (After the ship successfully escaped) The patrol craft jumps away and the traitor escapes with it. * (After destroying enemy ship) The ship breaks apart; you move in to salvage what remains usable. Your ex-crewman surely died with their Rebel friends. ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. * (After killing enemy crew) The patrol craft goes quiet. You send in a salvage crew and let them strip the ship of anything useful. They find the traitor among their dead Rebel friends, still breathing. "I'm sorry, Captain." The once loyal crewman coughs and passes out. ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. Rebel Gunboat (Traitor Escapes) * (When the ship wants to escape) ''The patrol boat prepares to retreat.'' * (After the ship successfully escaped) The patrol craft jumps away. The traitor has probably already relayed your position to the Rebels. You have to get out of here. ** Continue... *** Traitor Supplies * (After destroying enemy ship) The ship breaks apart, you move in to salvage what remains usable. ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. *** Continue... **** Traitor Supplies * (After killing enemy crew) The patrol craft's crew is dead and the ship goes quiet. You send in a salvage crew and let them strip the ship of anything useful. ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. *** Continue... **** Traitor Supplies Traitor Supplies * You order an investigation of the incident. It turns out the traitor had stored away some of your supplies in a shuttle, probably as part of an escape plan. You put the scrap back in your cargo bay. ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. Category:Events Category:Auto Controlled Sector Events Category:Civilian Coreworlds Events Category:Federation Controlled Sector Events Category:Pirate Homeworlds Events Category:Pirate Controlled Sector Events Category:Rebel Controlled Sector Events Category:Rebel Stronghold Events